Liés par une Epine
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Dans un cimetière, entre deux tombes soigneusement entretenues, une fleur sauvage pousse, une bruyère, en hommage à ceux qui reposent à ses côtés. Une fleur synonyme de solitude, qui pousse entourée de ses semblables. Une Erica.


Le souvenir qui, certainement, l'avait le plus marqué dans sa vie, celui qui avait le plus de signification à ses yeux, était celui qui lui revenait en mémoire chaque fois qu'il regardait à travers la vitre de la fenêtre. De grandes fleurs longilignes, dotées d'une multitude de petites clochettes violettes, les fleurs Erica, synonymes de solitude dans le langage des fleurs. Plus que jamais, elles prenaient tout leur sens.

Eric soupira puis déglutit, le cœur serré. Cependant, il ne put se résoudre à détourner le regard. Bientôt, de nouveau, ses souvenirs le rappelèrent à lui.

* * *

_- Monsieur Slingby, je présume ?_

_ C'était un jeune homme brun qui venait de prendre la parole. Vêtu du costume noir commun dans la profession, il remonta distraitement ses lunettes du bout des doigts. Ses iris d'une couleur singulière, à la fois jaunes et verts, semblables à ceux d'Eric, trahissaient sa véritable nature. Le nouveau venu avait parlé avec calme et une certaine froideur, typiques d'un jeune Shinigami souhaitant faire preuve de sérieux._

_ - Alan Humphries ? demanda Eric sans attendre de confirmation, un léger sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. A partir de maintenant, nous allons faire équipe._

_ Alan hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de détailler son supérieur des yeux. Alors que lui-même paraissait formel avec ses cheveux lisses et son manteau parfaitement boutonné, Eric semblait beaucoup plus débraillé. Ce dernier gardait son manteau ouvert sur une chemise blanche qui laissait apparaître ses clavicules. Une cravate lâche pendait à son cou où l'on pouvait voir luire une chaîne dorée, assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux. De son bouc naissant à sa coiffure à la fois trop longue et désorganisée d'un côté et tressée en lignes brunes de l'autre en passant par ses lunettes aux verres teintés, il avait un air totalement décontracté qui contrastait grandement avec le métier qu'il exerçait._

_ « Au moins ne semble-t-il pas aussi extravagant que Grell Sutcliff », songea Alan avec un léger soulagement. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, mais la simple idée d'être affilié à un énergumène de ce genre le rendait nerveux, l'agaçait. Il en venait à se demander comment ce _clown_ parvenait à réussir ses missions._

_ - Détends-toi un peu, on croirait voir Will, le taquina Eric avec un sourire en coin._

_ William T. Spears, « Will » pour ceux qui osaient l'appeler par un diminutif, était un Dieu de la Mort exemplaire, et son sérieux n'avait d'égale que sa performance. Eric espérait de tout cœur que son nouvel acolyte ne deviendrait pas aussi rabat-joie que lui._

_ - C'est l'heure, annonça Alan d'une voix grave, éludant ainsi la remarque de l'autre._

_ Eric hocha la tête et prit un air sérieux qui étonna presque le plus jeune. Il ouvrit sans mal la porte d'entrée de la maison de leur cible, non verrouillée. Après avoir traversé quelques pièces au style rustique, le plus expérimenté s'arrêta devant une porte en bois._

_ - Honneur aux plus jeunes, déclara-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Alan._

_ Le brun ouvrit prudemment la porte, sur ses gardes, et fronça les sourcils. La porte semblait être bloquée de l'intérieur. Il poussa un peu plus fort et réussit à se frayer un passage. Ce qu'il découvrit alors aurait certainement plu à Grell : du rouge partout, sur le sol, les meubles, un véritable bain de sang. Il porta alors les yeux sur la vieille femme qui gisait sur le sol de la salle de bain, baignant dans sa propre hémoglobine. Un sourire paisible illuminait son visage sans vie où une larme séchait lentement._

_ Eric s'avança puis regarda quelques secondes la vieille femme sans faire de commentaire. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sourd, comme un cri de douleur étouffé. Il se retourna vers la source du son et son regard glissa sur Alan, dos à son coéquipier, plié en deux. Celui à l'allure rebelle ricana légèrement :_

_ - C'est la première fois que tu rencontres ce genre de situation sur le terrain ? supposa-t-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos._

_ Alan déglutit et se retourna avec un sourire nerveux._

_ - E-Effectivement._

_ A cette époque, il n'avait encore parlé à personne de sa maladie, « les Epines de la Mort ». C'était une maladie incurable, capable de tuer un Shinigami. Fréquemment, son cœur le vrillait de douleur, une douleur insoutenable qui lui coupait le souffle, tout comme à cet instant. Alan avait contracté ce mal alors qu'il était encore étudiant : une âme qu'il était alors chargé de collecter était devenue hostile. Après un combat effréné, elle s'était finalement insinuée en lui, enfonçant ses épines noires dans le cœur du jeune homme désormais condamné._

_ Eric pointa sa faux de la mort, une sorte de scie à la lame épaisse et droite, vers la victime qui lui avait été affectée et sa lanterne cinématique commença à se dérouler. Alan retint son souffle jusqu'à la fin, un peu surpris par la tournure des choses._

_ - Un suicide ? conclut-il, étonné, en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil au bain de sang._

_ - Elle a commis des crimes dans sa jeunesse et s'est retrouvée seule, expliqua Eric en sortant un carnet de sa poche. « Maria Silvers, née le 10 juin 1823, décédée le 26 décembre 1886. Cause du décès : suicide », énonça-t-il. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas supporté sa solitude hier soir, commenta-t-il enfin._

_ - Ridicule, lâcha Alan en détournant les yeux._

_ Eric haussa les sourcils dans une moue interrogative._

_ - Nous sommes tous seuls, poursuivit-il. Dès notre naissance, et ce jusqu'à la fin._

_ Eric ne releva pas, tant la mélancolie qui transparaissait dans ces paroles ne lui était pas habituelle. Il acheva de remplir les papiers et tourna lentement les talons sans un mot, suivi par Alan. Le premier s'arrêta subitement sur le pas de la porte._

_ - Des fleurs ? remarqua-t-il en se parlant à lui-même. Je n'en ai jamais vu de telles._

_ Son disciple suivit son regard._

_ - Ce sont des Erica, expliqua-t-il avec le ton du premier de la classe exposant un fait que tout un chacun devrait connaître, les yeux rivés sur Eric et les clochettes violettes. Dans le langage des fleurs, elles signifient « solitude », acheva-t-il dans un souffle, un air étrangement pensif plaqué sur le visage. Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il en voyant Eric en arracher une poignée du sol._

_ - Arrête de me vouvoyer, on dirait encore Will ! le réprimanda l'autre._

_ - Bien, acquiesça Alan avec le ton sérieux d'un élève apprenant sa leçon. Sentimental ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son coéquipier après quelques minutes de marche._

_ A ce moment-là, Eric avait souri de toutes ses dents. Son arme sur l'épaule, il avait brandi les fleurs couvertes de terre séchée, et avait déclaré d'une voix forte, solennelle : « En souvenir de notre première mission ! »_

* * *

- Eric ? C'est l'heure d'y aller.

L'interpelé se retourna, tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son ami alors même que sa propre voix résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- Oh, Ronald. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

Ronald Knox inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et de soutien. Son visage habituellement jeune semblait creusé par l'âge tant sa fatigue était grande, et sa joie de vivre, son insouciance qui le caractérisaient ordinairement paraissaient ne jamais avoir existé, remplacées par un air grave et affligé qui le rendaient méconnaissable.

- Allons-y, décréta Eric en se levant de sa chaise.

Son corps pesait lourd, mais il n'était pas décidé à s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Ça lui aurait rappelé trop de souvenirs.

Des souvenirs qui le happèrent alors que Ronald l'entrainait dans son sillage, silencieux et pâle.

* * *

_ - Eric !_

_ Un cri résonna dans la nuit, suivi d'un autre, rauque. Une exclamation de douleur, un bruit métallique, puis le noir complet._

_ - Tu es vraiment un idiot._

_ Ce furent les premiers mots auxquels eut droit le blond lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, en plus d'un regard plus que désapprobateur et qui exprimait une profonde inquiétude._

_ - Bonjour à toi aussi, Alan._

_ Le plus vieux porta un regard à la situation : il était actuellement torse nu, allongé dans son propre lit, et son ami brun à la mine inquiète tenait en sa main des bandages._

_ - Tu sais te servir de ça ? ricana le blessé._

_ Son sourire se crispa quand la douleur qu'il avait aux côtes se réveilla. Alan leva les yeux au ciel et ne répliqua pas, donnant des ordres à son supérieur et ami afin de lui faciliter la tâche de le soigner._

_ Quand il eut fini, il prit le chemin de la cuisine, avant de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_ - Je t'interdis de mourir avant moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible avant de reprendre sa route._

_ L'autre resta muet quelques secondes, se repassant cette phrase en boucle comme pour y déceler un message caché._

_ Brusquement, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Eric se leva d'un bond, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui transperçait le côté droit de part en part. Il s'élança dans la pièce en serrant les dents et déboula en trombe, trébuchant sur une chaise au passage. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la table ornée de carrelage dont la fraîcheur le heurta de plein fouet. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à rouvrir les paupières, il tomba sur un spectacle des plus effrayants._

_ - Alan, lève-toi ! soupira-t-il en gardant un air calme malgré la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir._

_ Le brun leva les yeux vers son ami et s'appuya sur la chaise la plus proche, des éclats de verre incrustés dans la peau comme des morceaux de diamants._

_ - Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, reprit l'autre d'un air autoritaire._

_ - Tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi pour me donner des ordres, lui fit remarquer Alan avec un sourire sans joie._

_ Eric soupira, puis rampa jusqu'à son ami en se maintenant à la table. Il lui présenta son côté valide et l'aida à atteindre le lit sur lequel il était allongé quelques minutes plus tôt._

_ Quand ils furent tous deux assis, un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent échanger un regard. Ce fut Eric qui, en quelque sorte, engagea la conversation. D'un air dur, il croisa les bras et toisa le jeune homme qui baissait la tête. Ce dernier capitula enfin et commença à lui conter son histoire, ou plutôt celle des Epines de la Mort. Quand enfin il eut achevé son récit, Eric le considéra longtemps sans piper mot. Alan avait cessé de le regarder dès le moment où il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami, une lueur de douleur, de tristesse et, pire que tout, une lueur de pitié, insoutenable._

_ Pour Eric, c'était la première fois que vraiment il ne trouvait rien à dire, la première fois qu'aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une sensation pour le moins étrange. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son ami qui gardait la tête basse, puis ouvrit la bouche pour le réconforter. Encore une fois, aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche. Il posa alors la main sur l'épaule du brun qui ne réagit presque pas._

_ Dans un silence seulement brisé par le bruit de leur respiration, Alan finit par se redresser légèrement avant de poser la tête contre l'épaule du blond qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre._

_ - Alan ? l'interpela-t-il calmement._

_ L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'Eric comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il le regarda quelques secondes et ne put retenir un sourire : ses lunettes tombait sur son nez et il avait retrouvé un air serein, presque juvénile. Le plus grand pensa à se lever, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait prendre le risque de réveiller l'autre, bien trop paisible après tout ce qu'il vivait depuis un moment. Il avait bien droit à un peu de repos, surtout maintenant qu'Eric le savait malade._

_ Les Epines de la Mort. Une maladie incurable, fatale… N'y avait-il vraiment aucune issue ?_

* * *

Eric s'essuya le front et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un fiacre, visiblement seul. Lorsqu'il tenta de distinguer le cocher, il ne vit que ses cheveux : châtains, puis noir sur le dessous. Ronald. Ce dernier, lui aussi songeur, ne faisait pas la conversation, contrairement à son habitude.

- Alan n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça, lui lança Eric d'une voix légèrement trop rauque. Tu sais bien que tes fêtes l'aidaient à se sentir mieux.

Le Shinigami qui conduisait tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole, dévoilant une larme qui brillait au coin de son œil.

- Si Will ne me refilait pas des heures supplémentaires à chaque fois que j'en faisais une, je pourrais en faire plus ! marmonna-t-il. Surtout qu'elles sont toujours réussies, ajouta-t-il plus fort, avec toute l'assurance qui le définissait.

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage une brève fraction de seconde, puis lentement, son air grave reprit sa place.

- Je crois bien que le genre de fête organisée aujourd'hui ne lui aurait pas vraiment plu, acheva-t-il en reportant son regard vague vers la route après s'être assuré que sa tondeuse était toujours à côté de lui.

Eric soupira. Les Shinigami étaient censés être des créatures immortelles, des Dieux - même si toute la paperasse qu'ils devaient remplir constamment ne les aidait pas à se voir comme tels -, par conséquent, aucun d'entre eux n'était préparé à ce qui s'était produit. Comment auraient-ils pu ?

* * *

_- Eric ! Dis-moi que ça n'est pas vrai !_

_ La voix d'Alan, cassée, trop aiguë, résonna dans la nuit. Eric détourna le regard, pris en flagrant délit. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était bien le responsable de tous les meurtres que l'on recensait dernièrement en ville._

_ - Eric !_

_ Alan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment son ami, celui-là même qui était censé être son mentor pouvait-il tuer des humains innocents de sang-froid, des personnes qui auraient encore peut-être pu vivre des années. Comment pouvait-il seulement leur ôter la vie prématurément ?... Comment pouvait-il leur faire subir le sort qui l'attendait ?_

_ - Tu ne connais pas la rumeur ? lâcha Eric après un silence qui avait paru une éternité._

_ Alan releva la tête. Il avait parlé d'une voix lourde de gravité, comme s'il venait d'apprendre sa condamnation à mort – ce qui était sûrement le cas, au vu de tous les crimes qu'il avait perpétrés._

_ - Mille âmes contre une maudite, continua-t-il simplement._

_ Le brun comprit aussitôt, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix._

_ - Tu comptais vraiment tuer mille personnes innocentes ? demanda-t-il sans une once de reproche dans la voix._

_ Eric haussa un sourcil, surpris. Alan n'avait jamais toléré qu'on enfreignît les règles, à l'instar de William, et le voir aussi calme n'était pas normal._

_ Le plus jeune tomba à genoux et l'autre ne parvint plus à distinguer son visage. Il se précipita sur lui, se demandant s'il était en proie à la douleur des épines ou simplement bouleversé par la révélation – celui avec qui il avait partagé tant de missions et tant de souvenirs restait un meurtrier, peu importe le point de vue que l'on adoptait._

_ - Je suis prêt à commettre n'importe quel péché si je peux te sauver, annonça Eric d'un ton solennel en aidant son ami à se relever._

_ A ce moment, Alan s'accrocha à lui, et ce ne fut qu'après un bref instant que l'autre s'aperçut qu'il pleurait._

_ - Tu es vraiment un idiot, souffla le plus petit, faisant se rappeler à Eric ces mêmes paroles dans un autre contexte. Tu sais bien que ça n'est qu'une rumeur._

_ - C'en est une tant qu'on ne l'a pas vérifiée, lui fit remarquer l'autre avec un sourire malicieux._

_ Sur ces paroles, il se détacha de lui. Si les autres apprenaient qu'Eric était le coupable, il serait aussitôt condamné, et Alan ne devait en aucun cas être là si cela se produisait, trop d'émotions lui seraient certainement fatales._

_ - Ca suffit, promets-moi de ne plus tuer d'innocent. Si tu t'arrêtes là, ils ne sauront pas. Je suis malade, j'ai imaginé tout ça, sourit Alan en lui proposant ce marché. Tu n'as commis aucun meurtre… Maintenant, rentre avec moi ?_

_ Il lui tendit la main et termina sa dernière phrase comme une supplication, comme s'il lui demandait de sceller une promesse, de garder un secret enfoui._

_ Eric le regarda comme s'il était fou, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il passa devant le frêle jeune homme en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule et prit le chemin de l'appartement qu'ils louaient tous les deux depuis leur première mission._

* * *

Le fiacre s'arrêta soudainement et Eric entendit Ronald en descendre. Dehors, des voix résonnaient dans un brouhaha discret, comme si une société secrète s'apprêtait à se réunir… A rendre hommage à l'un de leurs membres. Le Shinigami à la tondeuse ne vint pas voir si son ami était prêt à descendre, il savait bien qu'il arriverait à un moment ou un autre, et Eric apprécia ce geste de sa part.

Dans le cimetière, même Grell, pourtant d'ordinaire si frivole, semblait faire preuve de respect et ne se montrait pas insolent en faisant le pitre ou en tentant de redonner le sourire aux autres dans un moment si peu propice à la joie. Plus loin, Will semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage notablement épais qu'il tenait à l'envers. Même les plus impassibles des Shinigami voyaient donc leur vie bouleversée par la disparition d'un de leurs semblables.

* * *

_Allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête dans un état seulement à moitié conscient, Eric entendit un bruit de tissu froissé et ouvrit un œil. Dans le lit voisin, Alan s'était redressé calmement en position assise, une main sur le cœur._

_ - Encore mal ? s'enquit Eric en connaissant déjà la réponse._

_ - Non…_

_ Alan lança un sourire rayonnant à son coéquipier et fixa le plafond. Depuis quelques temps, il était moins souvent sujet aux crises de douleurs qui le foudroyaient habituellement, mais les rares fois où il l'était, il souffrait tant qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer et mettait une heure à se reprendre._

_Eric le regarda anxieusement, comme chaque fois qu'Alan fermait les yeux. Il avait toujours peur pour sa vie, même dans les moments les plus sereins. Surtout dans ces moments-là, d'ailleurs._

_- Eric, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Alan d'une voix pas le moins du monde ensommeillée._

_- A tout le boulot qu'on a en ce moment, grommela l'autre en improvisant. Si Grell était suspendu comme Will l'avait dit, on n'aurait pas à rattraper toutes ses conneries et on aurait déjà tué l'autre démon depuis longtemps !_

_Il ne mentait pas réellement : il avait pensé à ça quelques minutes plus tôt. Grell était la source de la quasi-totalité des heures supplémentaires dont écopaient les autres Shinigami, Will le premier, ce qui valait à celui aux cheveux rouges de ne pas être dans les faveurs de celui-ci. Et dire que Ronald devait parfois travailler avec lui comme son subordonné. Eric aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être à sa place._

_Il porta un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur face à lui, elle affichait deux heures du matin. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer et dans quelques heures, un nouveau travail les attendait – ainsi que l'une des fêtes de Ronald, plus tard le soir._

_Alan poussa un soupir, sachant très bien à quoi il avait réellement pensé, et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, fixant son ami d'un air légèrement nerveux._

_- Et c'est moi que tu avais qualifié de sentimental, lui rappela sarcastiquement Eric en lui laissant un peu de place à côté de lui._

_Alan sourit et s'allongea près de lui, ressentant le besoin d'être proche d'un autre être vivant._

_« Il est bien loin du gars sérieux de notre première mission », pensa Eric avec un regard amusé. Même si Alan était toujours très bien vu de Will grâce à son travail sérieux malgré les difficultés qu'il rencontrait, avoir côtoyé Eric, Ronald et Grell de trop près l'avait rendu beaucoup plus extraverti que leur supérieur à tous._

_ Inconsciemment ou non, Alan passa un bras autour d'Eric et se rapprocha de lui, yeux fermés, sans doute rêvait-il déjà. Eric leva les yeux au ciel et sourit légèrement avant de s'endormir à son tour._

_ Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du brun dans la chambre, ce qui bien entendu eu le don de le faire paniquer. D'un bond, il se leva et fonça dans la cuisine pour découvrir le Shinigami en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner._

_ Eric soupira de soulagement. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, chaque fois que son ami disparaissait de son champ de vision, il éprouvait un étrange malaise. A vrai dire, c'était indéniable, il avait autant besoin d'Alan qu'Alan avait besoin de lui._

_Il retourna dans la chambre et enfila des vêtements plus décents avant de retourner dans l'autre pièce où son ami avait déjà dressé les plats. Attablé, celui-ci l'attendait poliment, il poussa un bol vers son ami et sourit. Sur la table, une branche de bruyère trônait dans un vase transparent._

_Quand bien même il prit le temps de savourer le goût des pancakes d'Alan, Eric eut finit son repas en un temps record._

_- Il faut y aller, Will a encore besoin de nous pour rattraper le boulot de Grell, maugréa-t-il en serrant légèrement les dents._

_Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, il avait retrouvé son air décontracté habituel. Déjà parti en direction de la sortie, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que le brun s'affairait à débarrasser la table._

_- Tu peux pas faire ça plus tard ? ricana Eric devant l'air de ménagère de son partenaire._

_- Plus tard, on va encore être appelés pour aller quelque part, soupira l'autre avec l'air d'être dépassé._

_ Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et termina de débarrasser. Il saisit ensuite Alan par le bras, lui déclarant que « Non, il ferait la vaisselle en rentrant ! » avant de le lâcher pour aller ouvrir la porte. Le brun lui lança un regard agacé qui s'attendrit à mesure que les secondes passaient, pour finalement redevenir ce regard qui lui était propre, celui qui reflétait toute sa concentration et son innocence._

_ « Attends-moi, deux minutes, pas plus ! », voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. « Et ne pars pas sans moi ! »_

_ Mais Alan, aussi obstiné qu'il pouvait être, finit par capituler face à son ami, néanmoins, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qui suivit. Las de la trop longue absence de réaction de son partenaire et d'humeur taquine, Eric posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, et celui-ci crut tout d'abord qu'il allait le pousser hors de la maison. Cependant, il n'en fit rien : se surprenant autant lui-même que son coéquipier, le blond lança un regard semi-amusé à son ami._

_ Alan sursauta presque en voyant la lueur au fond de son regard, comme si Eric pesait le pour et le contre d'une situation complexe. Soudain, il parut prendre sa décision et dans un ultime mouvement digne de la rapidité légendaire des Shinigami, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun complètement abasourdi. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Eric tournait les talons, laissant Alan presque tremblant, les yeux écarquillés et le visage de la teinte des cheveux du plus exubérant de leurs collègues._

_ - Au fait, Alan, commença l'autre comme si de rien n'était, la prochaine fois que tu oses insinuer que t'es seul, je jure de te botter le cul !_

_ Sur ce, Eric fit mine de réajuster sa cravate toujours lâchement posée autour de son cou et franchit le seuil de la porte, un demi-sourire à la fois moqueur et fier sur les lèvres._

* * *

Descendu du véhicule, Eric posa un genou à terre tout en gardant un air neutre, comme s'il réfléchissait, envahi par les souvenirs. Plus ils étaient heureux, plus il avait de mal à les supporter, et celui qui venait tout juste de s'immiscer en lui était particulièrement douloureux. Alan avait eu tort, celui qui restait seul, c'était Eric, entouré de ses semblables, mais pourtant infiniment seul.

Un éclat noir passa devant son champ de vision, et William lui fit signe de se relever, la cérémonie allait commencer. Eric resserra la cravate qu'il portait cette fois normalement. Il avait fait l'effort de mettre une tenue habillée, par respect pour Alan ou bien par pure formalité, il n'en savait rien. S'il avait été là, le brun aurait été plus qu'étonné : être aussi distingué ne ressemblait pas à Eric, même sa coiffure était plus soignée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Grell, lui, n'avait pas fait cet effort, mais bien qu'étant vêtu de ses habits coutumiers, il gardait un air maussade qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne lui ressemblait en rien. La joie de vivre et le travail sérieux des Shinigami semblaient appartenir à une époque bien lointaine qui s'était écoulée plusieurs siècles plus tôt, oubliée de tous depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Quand ils se réunirent autour du cercueil, Eric ne put y croire. Il déglutit et détailla le réceptacle en bois, luttant contre tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient encore. Il avait cru que les souvenirs heureux étaient les pires, mais il s'était bien trompé…

* * *

_Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement derrière Eric qui fit immédiatement volte-face. Alan gisait au sol, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever. Il toussait de plus en plus fort et bientôt, un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres pâles. Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers son ami… vers celui qui était bien plus qu'un simple ami._

_ - Eric… J'ai mal… chuchota-t-il sans parvenir à parler plus fort._

_ Le cœur du blond se serra et il tomba à genoux aux côtés du Shinigami autrefois si sérieux. Il _savait_. Néanmoins, un sourire nonchalant apparut sur les lèvres d'Eric qui luttait pour ne pas hurler._

_ - Allons, tu vas pas rater la fête de ce soir ? Je sais que Grell sera là, mais ne t'invente pas d'excuse !_

_ Sa plaisanterie sonna faux et Alan lui adressa un pauvre sourire reconnaissant. Il tendit une main vers son partenaire et celui-ci la saisit juste avant qu'elle ne retombe, comme un objet précieux capable de casser au moindre choc._

_ Autour d'eux, la nature était calme, comme si elle retenait son souffle, et un pic-vert battait le bois en écho au cœur d'Alan, irrégulièrement._

_ Un nouveau spasme agita le brun qui se courba sous la douleur lancinante. C'était de plus en plus insupportable. Eric le serra un peu plus contre lui et Alan ouvrit à nouveau les yeux._

_ - Eric ?_

_ Il n'en revenait pas, il devait halluciner, ça n'était pas possible ? Eric ne pouvait pas _ pleurer_ ?!_

_ - Fais pas ton gamin, Alan, t'es plus résistant que ça ! réussit-il à articuler malgré sa voix brisée._

_ L'autre, une main serrée sur son cœur endolori, lui répondit par un faible sourire. Alan n'aurait jamais pensé être si courageux face à la mort, si calme alors même qu'Eric lui-même craquait complètement._

_ - Regarde, murmura-t-il alors que sa voix s'éteignait petit à petit._

_ Il désigna le ciel où la brise emportait des poignées de pétales de fleurs multicolores, donnant à la scène une atmosphère à la fois romantique et tragique._

_ - Même quand elles s'envolent, elles ne sont pas seules, reprit-il._

_ Un léger rire secoua Alan avant de se terminer en une toux plus violente encore que les précédentes. Quand enfin son souffle revint, le brun ferma les yeux et Eric crut que tout était fini. Il retint sa respiration avant de voir avec un soulagement non dissimulé les paupières du Shinigami se rouvrir. Elles dévoilèrent une dernière fois les yeux verts du jeune homme, baignés d'une lueur magnifique, comme si son être tout entier irradiait la paix. Il adressa un ultime regard, un ultime sourire au blond, puis son corps sembla devenir plus léger. Dans un dernier souffle, il tenta de murmurer quelques mots :_

_ - Eric, je…_

_ Jamais le Shinigami ne termina sa phrase, clôturée par un baiser à l'âcre goût d'adieu._

_ Quand il put se résoudre à regarder de nouveau son paisible visage, pâle mais toujours aussi radieux, Eric ne vit que le reflet des pétales volant au gré du vent dans les lunettes d'Alan. Relevant la tête vers le ciel, vers ce destin injuste qui avait été fatal à un être immortel, une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « Alan, toi non plus tu n'es pas seul. »_

* * *

Eric se racla la gorge, en proie à de trop fortes émotions. Il n'avait pas encore osé regarder à l'intérieur de la boîte en bois où reposait Alan. Apposée le long du cercueil, la faux du défunt brillait à la lumière du soleil comme si elle renfermait l'âme de son propriétaire, une âme qui murmurait des encouragements à ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés chaque jour. Hésitant, Eric l'effleura du bout des doigts et remarqua qu'elle dégageait une douce chaleur, renforçant encore l'impression que le Shinigami brun était toujours là, près de lui, _en vie_.

En temps normal, dans une situation plus commune où ils fauchaient l'âme d'humains inconnus, Eric aurait fait une blague insinuant que Grell aurait été mieux à cette place, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à se chamailler avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ce dernier gardait un air détaché, posté derrière les autres, appuyé à un mur. Depuis le début il fixait le ciel avec un air mélancolique, ne prononçant pas un mot, à l'instar de tous les autres.

Quelqu'un allait donc devoir se dévouer pour rendre hommage à Alan Humphries, aussi difficile que cela fût. Eric ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce fut Will qui l'interrompit. Il ordonna aux personnes présentes de se rassembler, et fit signe à Eric de prendre le relais.

Inspiré comme jamais, ce fut lui qui prononça l'oraison funèbre, laissant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit s'échapper, il parlait comme si le jeune homme avait été près de lui. Après dix minutes durant lesquelles tous gardèrent la tête basse, Eric termina en citant un discours sur la solitude, que lui avait fait Alan longtemps auparavant :

- Tu te souviens lors de notre première mission, fit-il avec un léger sourire nostalgique, t'as pris ton air de Will et tu m'as dit que nous étions toujours seuls, tous, de notre naissance à notre mort. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu être idiot, Alan…

Eric partit d'un rire bruyant, un rire amer, triste, nostalgique, un rire qui se termina par une larme de rage à l'encontre de cette foutue destinée. Un ange passa, puis Will remonta ses lunettes et applaudit, suivi de Ronald et Grell.

- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, approuva celui aux cheveux châtains en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Grell n'ajouta rien et posa sa tronçonneuse à côté de l'arme d'Alan, symboliquement, bientôt rejoint dans ce geste par les autres Shinigami.

« Même dans la mort, tu n'es pas seul. », voilà ce que signifiait cette action.

Quand vint l'heure de laisser le brun reposer en paix, chacun lui adressa une dernière parole. Eric remarqua que le linceul était recouvert de fleurs. De petites fleurs à clochettes violettes, des bruyères. Des Erica.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et, se penchant par-dessus le rebord, il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres pâles et glacées de celui qui avait été son partenaire, son ami, son amant. Puis, plaçant un brin de bruyère dans les mains croisées du Shinigami, il le laissa enfin.

Le reste se passa très vite, le lit du mort descendit dans la fosse, et une pensée fugace passa dans l'esprit d'Eric : Alan allait maintenant répandre sa lumière ailleurs que dans ce monde. Chacun versa une poignée de terre sur la dernière demeure de feu leur ami, et quelques pétales de fleurs s'y mêlèrent.

Humblement, chacun se retira chez lui. Will n'écrivit aucun rapport ce soir-là, pas plus que Ronald n'organisa de fête ou que Grell n'alla flirter avec le démon du comte Phantomhive. Une atmosphère lourde et respectueuse régnait chez chacun. Personne d'autre ne perdit la vie cette nuit-là.

Puis la vie reprit son cours, et ceux qui apportaient la mort se remirent à la tâche. Eric repartit au travail, seul, admirant avec quel naturel les autres avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes. Lui affichait toujours un air nonchalant, bien qu'étant plus froid et sombre qu'avant, c'était comme si Alan avait emporté avec lui une partie de son âme.

Vint ce jour maudit où Eric fut chargé de collecter une âme toute particulière, celle d'un homme haïssant la mort tout autant que la vie. Une âme hostile, maudite. L'une de celles qui apportaient la mort à des êtres invincibles.

Une âme qui apportait les Epines de la Mort.

Eric n'y échappa pas, malgré une lutte acharnée pour la vie. Cependant, bien que conscient de son état, il n'en parla à personne. Son tempérament changea, redevint celui qu'il avait autrefois, et les autres crurent qu'il avait réussi à surmonter le deuil. Mais il s'agissait de tout autre chose : il n'y a qu'en prenant conscience de la mort que l'on peut accorder une valeur à la vie.

Jusqu'à la fin, il vécut pour deux, pour Alan et lui, et vint le jour où les ténèbres l'emportèrent à son tour. L'instant fut bref. Certes, il ne fut pas aussi poétique que celui du décès d'Alan, mais Eric passa ses dernières minutes à penser à lui, à se le remémorer.

- Au fond, peut-être que la solitude n'existe pas, déduisit-il.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, celui de son jardin. De leur jardin. Il ferma les yeux, entouré de ces fleurs symboliques, celles qui signifiaient « solitude » et qui poussaient entourées de leurs semblables.

_« A Alan Humphries, qui a bravé le destin. »_

_ « Eric Slingby. La solitude n'est qu'un conte pour effrayer les enfants. »_

Dans le cimetière, entre deux tombes de marbre blanc sur lesquelles reposaient des faux de la mort, un pied de bruyère prenait de l'ampleur, baigné de la lumière chaleureuse du soleil.


End file.
